


Inspired by the Ordinary

by crossmeetsarrows



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossmeetsarrows/pseuds/crossmeetsarrows
Summary: Mitsuki recommended a small inconspicuous grocery store in the heart of the city for Sougo and Ryuu's cooking needs. Eri was struggling to write a new song for her band to perform at the culture festival as she waited for customers to arrive at her parents' grocery store.-This was actually an assignment for my creative writing class at uni. There should be at least one character from any type of media and an original character. Maximum word count: 500 words. (I don't know my grade yet.)





	Inspired by the Ordinary

Eri plucked at the strings of her guitar as she tried to come up with some sort of rhythm. Her band will be performing at her school’s culture festival in four weeks and they decided to come up with a new song. She was the band’s de facto composer, and usually composing is natural to her; most of the time her head is buzzing with a lot of ideas that she’s itching to write, but now her mind is just blank. 

It would have been nice if she’s actually with her friends while composing, but every week, she has to tend to her parent’s small grocery store for a few hours. It’s a very obscure shop hidden in a maze of tight alleys. They only have a few customers, but most of them are regulars. 

The bell at the door suddenly chimed, signaling the entrance of a customer. _That’s strange, Yamabuki-san is still supposed to come an hour later._ Because of the shop’s few loyal customers, Eri already managed to memorize their schedules.

“Irasshaimase!” She greeted the customers. Well, it’s good to see someone new– _wait!_

Could her eyes be deceiving her? That’s Tsunashi Ryunosuke and Osaka Sougo who just entered! Eri glanced at her Trigger and Idolish7 Official Score Sheet Books lying on the counter and quickly hid them under her band’s original sheet music. 

She continued plucking at the strings of her guitar as she observed them quietly. It’s nice to see that even if they belong to rival groups, they get along really well. When she noticed them approaching the counter, she refocused on her unfinished song. 

Tsunashi-san placed their basket of goods on the counter. Eri proceeded to scan their items. 

“Are you part of a band?” Osaka-san asked as he took notice of Eri’s guitar and sheet music. _Eri, keep calm, treat them like normal customers!_

“Yes! I’m trying to write a new song, but I’m kinda lost…” Eri scrunched her eyebrows in frustration. 

“I used to be part of a band too back in college. When I write new songs, I try to go to a new location or sometimes when I can’t do that, that’s where the real challenge comes in. As writers or composers, we try to find the extraordinary in the ordinary.” 

Eri’s eyes widened at his advice. _Of course, no matter how mundane things are, there’s always something beautiful in them._

“You’re right!” She exclaimed. Eri felt even more determined to continue the song, there must be something that she can write about! 

“That will be 2812 yen.” Tsunashi-san paid for their groceries and smiled at her.

“Thank you for your advice! Come back soon!” Eri bowed.

“We will!” Osaka-san promised.

Eri smiled and waved at them; however, it didn’t escape her sight, it was very subtle, but she saw Osaka-san gently slipping his hand into Tsunashi-san’s.

The shopkeeper found herself smirking a bit. She finally has an idea. How about a song on secret love?


End file.
